Wake up call Edward style
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: I had sooo much fun writing my last lemon...I couldn't help my self from writing another one, Bella falls asleep on Edward after coming home from the club...how does Edward repay her?...well you've have to read to find out.MAJOR LEMON!


**I want to say thanks to all the readers that reviewed my last lemon story…..so here another one, I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M **

**Bella/Edward **

_**There's no other way to wake up then having someone tongue swirling around your ladies bits…..**_

"**Good morning"**

That's it; I'm never drinking like that ever again…God my head was killing me. Last night memories was a little foggy, I don't remember most of yesterday. Only thing I can recall was going out with the gang to the club

But how did I get this damn drunk…..and…..what the hell is that? I felt so good; almost orgasmic. It felt so real, and wet. I couldn't help but let out a deep moan, my senses was crashing back to me…..and that's when I felt it

_A tongue….. And not just any tongue_

_What the-_

"Good Morning…..I see you've finally woken up" blinking my eyes open, trying to adjust to the blazing light of the sun shining in the room. I saw Edward's hair but I couldn't see his face, I was bouncing from staying awake and going back to sleep…when I felt his tongue plunge right into me

"Shit…E…Edward….W….What Uh" I couldn't form a sentence, my brain had turned into straight mush. He wasn't let up either; fuck did his tongue and fingers felt good. He was licking and sucking on my clit like it was last meal on earth, while his fingers drove deep inside of me with determination… at this point I was wide awake and gushing like a water hose. Propping myself on my elbows

_Because I'd be damn if was missing this….._

"Jesus Christ…..Edward" throwing my head back letting feeling wash over me, and just when I was starting to feel the pressure deep within my stomach and virginal walls…he abruptly pulled away with a loud slurp sound

_What the fuck….._

"Pay back is a bitch" he whispered in my ear, and flew off the bed making his way to the bathroom. _What? Pay back…what the hell_

"EDWARD" I screamed furious, my legs was still spread wide and shaking….I whimpered in pain.

_Why would he do this?_

The bathroom door opened, revealing Edward and all his naked glory…..he was teasing me "Edward what…" I let my words hang, I was confused as hell

_Horny as hell_

_And_

_Pissed the fuck off…._

_"_Well my little stuffed muffin…. I was in your same predicament last night, or have you forgotten" I wanted to smack the shit out him and face-fuck him until he couldn't breathe but I couldn't move "What did I do last night to deserved this" I asked softly trying to calm myself down before I went all 300 on his ass.

"You really don't remember"

Narrowing my eyes at him as he smiled that wicked smile of his, and turned around to walk out the room. My chest clenched in horror

_What! NO he can't leave….I didn't cum yet, shit…shit…shit. Back track, what happened between us going to the club and leaving?_

LAST NIGHT~

_"Bella are you ready yet!" Edward yelled upstairs for the tenth time, rolling my eyes at his impatient. I grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs, Edward back was to me. "Babe I'm ready" I spoke low, watching his ass until it disappeared when he turned around giving me a good show of how tight his black faded jean was straining against his muscular thighs, letting my eyes slowly rake up his body starting from his shoes to his thighs, to the bulge in his pants. His black and gray button up hanging loosely over his pants, he smelled so fucking good. "Well now that we're finish eye fucking each other…can we go now" I laughed as he reached for my hand pulling me roughly against him_

_"You don't how much I want to just rip your dress off right now and bend you over the couch and pound into you until we both pass out" cue the wetness "As much as I want you to bend me over…." He eyes was closed waiting for me to finish my sentence I moved back and spoke "We really need to leave" hearing him groan, we finally made are way out the door…..barely_

_/_

_The car ride was really tense….the sexual tension we both were putting out could coke a horse; we caught up with the others and went into the club. All while we where there Edward never let me out of his site…not that I mind, I got drunk the few hours we were there "EDWARD….baby come dance with me" I saw him, Emmett and Jasper sitting down drinking and talking…watching us girls dance. It was hot but fuck… I needed a dick against my ass_

_"You called" his breath tickled my skin as I grinded my ass into his junk hard, we both moaned as the music was blasting through the club_

_It's your body you can yell if you want to,_  
_As loud as you want to,_  
_Scream if you want to,_  
_Give me your lovin' lay right here girl don't be scared of me,_  
_Give you sex therapy,_  
_Give you sex therapy,_

_At this point we weren't dancing anymore….we were fucking with our clothes on, and man! Did it feel heavenly. I could feel his hard-on pressing into me, closing my eyes and grabbing his hands. I pulled them up ours heads and started to move my hips to beat of the song, slowly moving up and down his body. He grabs my hips steadying them as he whispered the lyrics of the song in my ear_

_It's your body you can yell if you want to,_  
_As loud as you want to,_  
_Scream if you want to,_  
_Give me your lovin' lay right here girl don't be scared of me,_  
_Give you sex therapy,_  
_Give you sex therapy,_

_"Bella….do you need some sex therapy" he said seductively in my ear, not caring if we were being watched. He groped my left breast in his left hand and squeezed it, as his right hand slowly descended down to the button on my skirt. Just as I was about to respond, I was being ripped away from him_

_Where's a gun when you need it….cause these bitches were about to get popped_

_"Hey…Hey you guys, we came here to dance and have fun" I snorted and glared at Alice_

_"Bitch I was dancing and having fun" I heard Edward snicker from my right as Rosalie Laughed, we all got drunk another round of shots and finally said declared the night over it. I was far past drunk and horny_

_Stupid pixie….and her cock-blocking sidekick_

_Both Edward and I was too wasted to drive, so Jasper decided to drive us home. Rosalie and Emmett had left already "So…..what are you guys going for the rest of the night" Alice asked, I knew this was a trick but Edward didn't and spoke…..falling right into her trap_

_"Umm…nothing really" never in my life have I ever wanted to slap the shit out of him, was he not sporting a painful erection…."Oooh that's great then, you guys wouldn't mind us going back to your place to chill for awhile….I need some girl time" she jumped up and down in her seat as Jasper was throwing me a murderess look through the mirror…"Alice Edward doesn't know what he's talking about, of course we have plans" I narrowed my eyes at him…hoping he caught on and he did. Ten minutes later we pulled up to our house, I all but dragged Edward out the car and waving goodbye to Jasper and Alice. "You damn near blew it…..fuckward, I'm too horny to be dealing with your sister high on crack attitude" pushing up the stairs, I pulled off my stiletto's off…taking the stairs two at a time. When I got to the top, Edward grabbed me and push me into our close door. He yanked on my curls as he grinded his self into my ass….pressing me harder into the door_

_"Bella…I want to tell you now, I won't take it slow tonight. I'm going to ram my dick so deep inside you….my cum is going to be spilling out your mouth"_

_Shit….._

_He angrily yanked at the zipper of my dress and let it pool at my feet, he turned me around and attacked me…..moaning into the kiss, I grabbed the door knob and guided us inside. His hands was everywhere….touching everything, finally hitting the bed I felt him grab my legs and lay me down "I just wanted to say sorry in advance" Sorry…..for what? He push his erection very hard into my core, making the headboard slam against the wall_

_"Sorry for what" desperately seeking friction as he, grabs my hand and pushing them above my head….I was moaning like crazy "The numbness you'll going to feel after I fuck the hell out you" his fingers ripped my panties off me and slid them inside my soaking wet pussy_

_"Fuck your so wet….is this all this for me" he asked dipping his head down to get a taste, his tongue slid in and out as he just laid there making out with my pussy lips_

_"OHH….Holy sh-_

_I was cut off by the raging orgasm that pierced through my body that a tornado, I hitched my legs up and spread them wider as his tongue and fingers went deeper. It was too much…_

_I was going to past out…_

_"I….c..can't…ho…hold on a…..any LONGERRRRRRR" I screamed out, my body thrashing against the bed. His arms was holding me down, I tried to clear my vision but, no use…I couldn't see or hear_

_He sucked my sense out of me!..._

_I blinked several times but nothing worked, I was tired but before I couldn't warn him….I passed out._

MORNING~

_Oh No!_

_I fell asleep on him…..poor baby,_ I finally got the feeling back into my legs and jumped out the bed in one clumsy motion. I moved to the door before he could opened it and spoke "I remember now! And I'm sooo sorry baby….I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…..I'm wide awoke now" I suggested, he had the nerve to put his finger on his chin, pretending to think about it….but it didn't last long, until I felt myself being dragged and thrown on top of the bed

"I need to say sorry to kitty-cat, I didn't mean to make her suffer because of you" he said panting soft kisses all over my mound….whispering I'm sorry to her. "She forgives you Edward" he laughed "I know, look how wet you are" arching my back I needed him inside me….now "If I can recall, I do remember a certain promise you made me last night" he lift his head up, lips glistening with my juices

"Something about fucking me until I'm numb….no wait! I remember….you said that you were going fuck me soooo deep, that you're cum was going to spill out my mouth" if his eyes wasn't dark before…they sure were now, I swear I saw his dick wedge it's self between us and looked at me.

"You just sign your own death wish" he gritted through his teeth as my hand grabbed his aching dick

"And what are going to do" I challenged him, he looked at me and smiled, he caught me off guard and plunged balls deep inside making me scream

"S…..SHITTTTT"

"To answer your question….I'm about to kill your kitty-cat" after that, the headboard was officially embedded into the wall.

**Damn.**


End file.
